


Invective

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Charity party, Control, Dancing, Drama, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mind Games, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: David Sarif,You’re cordially invited to attend a charity dinner event on Friday, January 25th, 2030 at 7 PM at the SanFran Ballroom in San Francisco, California. Complete directions from the airport to the venue are included on the back of this card. Please make sure to read accordingly. The event will be hosted by Mr. Robert Page, CEO of Versalife. He has kindly left his secretary’s email and phone number if you have any questions or concerns. Please respond to the RSVP email attached to the bottom of this letter. Thank you.Sincerely,XXX





	Invective

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.

_With the_ ** _UN Resolution 3507_** , best known as the **_Human Restoration Act_** _,_ _continues to remain at a standstill, the public is wondering: why? Viktor Marchenko, the man behind the multiple attempted terrorist attacks in London last month, remains in custody with no updates from the Prague government about his condition in both mental and physical state along with a confession to these alluded crimes. My sources say that an unidentifiable agency wants to keep things this way to prevent anyone repeating these criminal actions. Meanwhile, the current CEO of the company: **Santeau Group** , Nathaniel Brown, continues to receive support from his backers for his Rabi’ah project in Oman, a company that supports people with augmented rights a place to work and live, including one from ex-CEO of the discontinued company: **Sarif Industries,** David Sarif and **Versalife’s** current CEO: Robert Page that’s famous for the patent-CLICK!_

One man can only handle so much of the lies that speaks before him by a propaganda induced AI. The man being David Sarif, and believe anyone that’s not computerized, which is also hard to find in this world, he knows the difference between lies and truths. Being he’s a reflector of both to fit his needs or to force them onto others to grow into their own needs. He deflects the thoughts with the baseball in his hands, throwing it up and down, pondering this years _Detroit Tiger’s_ stats. He hasn’t had much time to think about anything else, with Adam’s current modified body conditioning and the invitation lying right on the desk in front of him, dressed in a fancy-cursive dark blue handwriting sitting in a white envelope with a broken custom seal on the back. Sending out formal invitations is rare these days as things are usually sent via pocket secretary and email.

_Mr. Sarif,_

_You’re cordially invited to attend a charity dinner event on Friday, January 25 th, 2030 at 7 PM at the SanFran Ballroom in San Francisco, California. Complete directions from the airport to the venue are included on the back of this card. Please make sure to read accordingly. The event will be hosted by Mr. Robert Page, CEO of **Versalife**. He has kindly left his secretary’s email and phone number if you have any questions or concerns. Please respond to the RSVP email attached to the bottom of this letter. Thank you. _

_PS: David, the above is an automated generic formal greeting to all the people that attend my charities; however, this line is personally from me: you’re not cordially invited at all. This invitation is merely a kind gesture to move things forward in our soon to be newfound relationship. You ignore this invitation, well, think of yourself as a permanent enemy of our state, and with your current situation you can’t afford any status failure with how far your rock bottom is. – Bob._

_PPS: Expect a suit to arrive for you in the mail within the next few days. It’s tailored to your measurements and takes your augments into consideration. Please do wear this at the dinner. – Bob._

_Sincerely,_  
Insert Signature  
Robert “Bob” Page  
CEO of Versalife  
Contact Information

“How kind of him to leave me his signature contact information.” Sarif throws the card back down on the coffee table and leans back against the couch. He really doesn’t have much of a choice here, and he has no idea why Bob Page out of all people want him at this façade charity event. He’s going to see every fake member of the government that claims to do good, and they’re going to want to shake his hand, ask questions, and spread around false rumors that he’s a future member of the illuminati. Oh, this is going to be a complete mess up and PICUS will most probably be there broadcasting the event. Great. He’s already being put down on live television, what’s another mark to his villainy?

Sarif’s woes doesn’t stop time from moving forward. Indeed he did get the suit and shoes he’s supposed to be wearing. Almost looks like the one he’s currently wearing, color wise, but it's more tailored to look like what Page wears. The shoulders are dusted with bigger gold and black triangles, shining in the light of the bathroom mirror. Collar is turned upwards, and the jacket has more of a diamond shape opening compared to his normal suit. Sarif doesn’t know if he likes it. He’s used to his own jackets having overlayering triangles. These? They’re just way too neat and a bit too stylish to look this fashionable.

He still tries it on. It’s comfortable, and he really likes the side pockets. They’re big enough to keep his tablet, phone for those who don’t know his I-Link transmission, and paper notes in. He adjusts the jacket downwards and pats the side pocket on his left breast. Last name personally sewed on to compliment Sarif’s gold paper visage he likes to keep tucked in his other suits. Something Page doesn’t have on his own person. Seems like someone’s taken a lot of time and paid attention to details about Sarif’s choice of style. The under shirt, tie, slacks and shoes match accordingly.

“I’ll give the man credit. He knows what a sense of style is.” Sarif looks down at his shoes and adjusts the golden laces to a double knot. If he’s going to make a fool out of himself, he’s going to make sure his first foolish move and answer is to not trip over his own two feet.

_Incoming vid-call from Adam Jensen._

“Adam? Patch him through.” Sarif rolls down his coat sleeves. He turns to see Adam standing there with MacReady, both shirtless and with a glass of whiskey. In return, Adam stares back at the outfit his former boss is wearing. Not something he would expect to see on Sarif every day. It has a familiar sense of foul worth to the point where Adam’s seen this look somewhere before in a different shade of colors. MacReady, on the other hand, has something else on his mind. Their own choice of outfits that Page forcefully inputted his own recommendation for them to wear.

Mac holds open the similar invitation that Sarif received in front of the video. “Why are we forced to attend this, Sarif? Your name is mentioned at the bottom with an implication that there will be drastic consequences taken against you if Jensen and I don’t show up. If this is a joke of a threat, it’s not very funny.”

Sarif underestimated Page’s moral ideals. The younger man is using the people around him as cooperative hostages, just incase something turns sour then Page can do whatever he wants with them. He has the money and power to send them wherever he wants, to other people that encourage fatal harm. Sarif tenses his shoulders at the thought of something bad happening to Adam and Mac. Wild things are running through is head; Adam’s augs are torn out of his skull, his legs sawed off, his eyes popped out of their sockets, and he’s going to be forced to watch it all with Mac. Then what Page will do to Mac he can fathom. He’ll let the man go and let him swallow himself whole in a bottle till he dies of alcohol poisoning. Miller will never be able to pull his best friend out and neither will any psychiatric hospital. Adam will die due to bleeding out, and his lover, Mac, will die by going mentally insane because of a torturous heartbreak.

Adam sees the worry on Sarif’s face before the man turns his back to face away from them. He does this when he feels cornered and wants to be evasive. “Sarif, what’s going on here? Your outfit is speaking a lot of volumes of not being fully in control of this situation.”

Sarif fast paces himself back to the TV screen. “That’s because I’m not. Look, Adam and Mac, I will fly you two out here to my residence to get you some new clothes, and then we all fly out to San Fransisco together. That’s enough time for both of you to get your temporary leave paperwork together.” He turns away again, wishing he had his prized baseball he could toss up and down for comfort. Unfortunately he lost all those signed valuable possessions when he lost his company due to the board of directors folding to TYM. Being in a coma didn’t help him retrieve his anything either. His anxiety levels and blood pressure are starting to rise according to Adam’s biometric status he has on Sarif. Mac doesn’t need some fancy tech to tell him that. He softly lowers his voice and tells him that they’ll get everything in order. The call ends without any good-byes.

_Incoming vid-call from unknown number._

Sarif turns his back on the screen. He takes a deep breath and exhales. He needs to remain calm. He closes his eyes, knowing he doesn’t have a choice but to answer, and speaks, “Patch it through.” The familiar voice speaks up with a loud cheer, causing his shoulders to shake once in shock.

“Hello, David!” Page. The voice of Bob Page is calling his personal house phone from a blocked number. Sarif knows what Page is apart of, he’s not stupid. Page being an illuminati spy gets you all sorts of connections that involve personal numbers and addresses. Knowing the manipulative mind, he’s smiling on the inside with complete joy and bringing out this sing-song voice to show a house warming welcome! Joy for Page, not joyous for Sarif.

Sarif casually peaks over his shoulder. “What do you want, Page? I am not in the mood for your games today.”

“Turn around, my dear. I want to get a good look at you! I see the parcel has arrived, and I don’t just want to stare at your back.” Page leans forward on his desk, blowing out a smoke from his cigarette, smirking at the monitor in front of him.

“Your ‘dear’? Oh, no, Page. I think you’re sadly mistaken there. I have no romantic interest in you.” Sarif does as he’s told though, facing the front of the camera, giving Page a great view of his body. He goes to get another word in, but Page interrupts his thoughts. Remaking how good the suit snugs on Sarif’s body in all the right places. His narrow hips are more akin to matching with the sway of the jacket as the golden triangles gleam in front of him. If there is going to be any new dream Sarif has, then God be damned, Page will force one of his own choice upon the other through whatever persuasive means, but first, there needs to be a test of willingness to adapt to certain stigmas of questionably moral people.  

“Don’t flatter me, Page!” Sarif points his finger accusingly at the screen. “You don’t need to play any mind tricks on me with that CASIE of your own. I am going to show up. I did as the invitation asked of me and RSVPed. What else do you want from me?”

Page lets out another drag, smile turning into a frown, and his eyebrows narrowing downwards. He snubs it out in the ashtray next to him. “I know you’re taking this seriously, David. I’ve seen your recent call history, and I am aware you’ve spoken to Adam Jensen and his boyfriend, Duncan MacReady. Do you know how dire your situation and their's are right now?”

Sarif narrows his own eyes downwards. “Yes, I do. I will meet you there at the designated place. Please don’t hurt them.”

Page answers him softly, noticing the shake in the other’s knees, “No harm will come to them, David. You’ve done enough damage to _him_  yourself.” This is true. Page knows all about Sarif’s love for science with no ill regards towards anyone’s emotions and the ways he uses other feelings to manipulate them into doing what he wants. Why, this kind of attitude is going to be needed in the future projects Page has been planning to start. If he even behaves, he’ll bring him to the big boy’s board.

“I don’t need to hear it from you.” Sarif crosses his arms and looks down. He feels the matter of defeat creeping up. Yes, he used to manipulate Adam into doing what he wants. He remembers that day, the debate he had with him before going to Hengsha. Adam kept prodding him about the backdoor he set up to keep certain secrets hidden, the very one’s Page came after. He didn’t feel bad about accusing Adam for not protecting the company’s employees like he’s supposed to. Megan and the other scientists “died” under his watch and he failed everyone! That’s a good enough reason to get someone to shut up and look like a kicked puppy! Then, surprisingly to Sarif, Adam pushes all those hurtful things away to say they’re getting side-tracked. God damnit, what’s even going on anymore?

Page drops his tone down to make the other will hear it, “I don’t hide the truth, Sarif. You will show up to this party with your friends, wear exactly what I sent you, and you will greet everyone with a smile and a handshake. You’re not to answer any questions that are out of place. I will email you questions that are answerable and what can be improvised. Do I make myself clear?”

Sarif frowns in a full-on tired defeat. “Yes, I get it. Anything else?”

“Make sure to read over the guest list. It’s available in the email I just sent you. Familiarize yourself with the names. I know how you feel about certain individuals and their habits. Not everyone there is going to be a member of the illuminati.” Page continues to stare at Sarif’s facial expressions and the way he adjusts his suit. He’s fidgeting out of nervousness and not knowing what to say next. Where’s that smile Darrow drilled into his head? He’s supposed to offer that cheeky one now. Doing so will have Page think of a better future understanding of how great Sarif’s will power of patience is or lack of sticking up for himself.

“Is this the part where I am supposed to smile? Don’t expect one from me.” Sarif gives him a half-hearted smirk.

Page underestimates Sarif’s sarcastic nature. He’s not being as evasive as earlier. Leaning back, he takes another drag of a new cigarette, smirking himself. This man is going to be fun to have around. Maybe he’ll call off the watchers over Mac and Adam after this call. “Alright, David. You got me. Instead of meeting me at the dinner, I am going to have two of my driver's pick you and the other two up at the airport. Won’t be hard to miss with how flashy the limousine's are. You and I will be in one limo, the other two get their own.”

“Wait, what?” Sarif goes to protest but the call is cut without a good-bye. Damnit! What has he gotten himself into this time? It’s almost as if Page wants to sleep with him, or be his personalized foot rest. Sighing, Sarif punches in Adam’s number. He’s going to have to let him know about the change of plans. He just knows Mac isn’t going to like how he has to act when they get there, and that’s what worries him the most.


End file.
